


Instructions for the End of the World

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instructions for the End of the World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions for the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks The End of the World Challenge

_The Guide has the following instructions regarding The End of the World:_

 

  *          Don’t Panic!
  *          Collect your towel
  *          Consider finding a spare towel in case of emergencies
  *          Relax, you could be listening to Vogon poetry
  *          Watch your life as it flashes past your eyes



 

_This was all the earlier versions of The Guide had to say. In later versions it was amended to the following:_

 

  *          Don’t Panic!
  *          Switch off and switch on again
  *          If this does not work dial 0011 **79 *38* 424242
  *          Select #01 if End of the world imminent; #02 for all other states
  *          Wait approximately 29.25 minutes to be connected to an operator
  *          Watch your life as it flashes past your eyes




End file.
